User talk:The Bad Ice Creams
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flipline Studios Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Bad Ice Creams page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Burnapollo (Talk) 17:51, October 8, 2012 Hi Havemeforty! Will You Make new funny blogpsts such as the pizza thief or kid brigade showdown? plz! (Louisfe (talk) 18:49, October 9, 2012 (UTC)) Kid Brigade Showdown will be made when Dr. Thug is blocked Forty I need you to do my Finale of KBS (Kid Brigade Showdown) In comments (go to my blog) King- Boo 16:03, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi tbic. Lol, im 16 years! Of Course it wouldnt sound dumb if i get a costume. but, no, i wont put me in a costume this year,lol (Louisfe (talk) 19:04, October 20, 2012 (UTC)) Hmmm.... Well. But Althrough i dont want to put me in a costume:) (Louisfe (talk) 19:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC)) Yo. We've gotta do something FAST. I'm worried about Mohammed's mental health. I've got it undercover. I created a petition to block him but.. I wish Jyles and Burnapollo was hear to stop him but there both inactive. :'( The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 14:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I only have one account called Thelalaloopsygirl. Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 18:28, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Replies Well you basically tell us who was the one doing all the bad stuff in our talk pages. Burnapollo What happened to her? What do you mean she's inactive/ Couldn't she logon anytime?Go USA!!! Barack Obama! (talk) 15:14, November 6, 2012 (UTC) She hasn't contributed since August 25th, when she explained SpeedyBubbles about the user rights Fanfiction?? Hello. I came to report the Papa Louie page. Somebody put "Funky Kong" Instead of papa louie for infromation :O.Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 00:35, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Wanna Chat with papl n me? (Louisfe (talk) 16:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC)) Read I didn't write thatGo USA!!! Barack Obama! 16:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Coming Soon Images? Woo224 (talk) 01:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC)woo224 I was wondering where you found these 'coming soon' icons like this one: Solution? I'm allowing users such as you to edit the current main page. Please do not let anyone vandalise it or it will result in a temporary ban for about 2-21 days. Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 20:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Wait.. what? You just happen to have almost the exact same birth date as you do! I was born 2 days after you... You lucky... Wanna chat? Leader of The Boo's! 16:05, November 25, 2012 (UTC) We Can Play Guess the customer now -_- (Louisfe (talk) 16:16, November 27, 2012 (UTC)) u online 2 chat? No Swears or be Banned (talk) Pictures Are you an admin here? If it is so, could you share a few pages, as in many I could put the pictures in order. PS: Why do I actually put any pictures on my user page? -- 13:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC) http://flipline-element-high.wikia.com/wiki/Flipline_Element_High_Wiki That's a link address to my new wikia! Can you contribute there? Write about high schollers mastering elements! Click on it to read more! Epic Like A Boss (talk) Wanna chat? King Boo (talk) 11:36, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Y U DISABLE KING-BOO? I AM MINAMITSU! (talk) 17:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) i am mad at u! and so is kb/losfe/dawn Trust me just how you trust that the sun rises in the East ~ Papl FTW aka The Epic Chat Mod 21:00, January 2, 2013 (UTC) And You Revealed His Age. Sweet Little Poisonous Body (talk) 13:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC) chat Chat with me as long as you want! ~ I am not a vampire Plankton He cheated, Look at the votes for Gremmie properly. Husky78 (talk) 16:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) TBIC, Please do Not Admit Spamming Numbers, Plankton Spams Them, It's Unfair :( EVERDAY, I'M LAUNCHING LAZORZ (talk) 17:26, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Np EVERDAY, I'M LAUNCHING LAZORZ (talk) 17:38, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh. EVERDAY, I'M LAUNCHING LAZORZ (talk) 17:52, January 11, 2013 (UTC) omg! i made a lucky edit!!!!!!!! Darkness can be beaten By the power of many! Chat I love Throwing Fire!!! 16:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat The Basic Enemy.. The Goomba 14:25, February 12, 2013 (UTC)